sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Volksmacht
The Volksmacht (Galactic Standard: People's Force) is a national militia that was founded by the ''Vaterlandspartei'''' and is jointly maintained by the subordinate paramilitaries of the ''Staatsschutz ''and ''Nationales Verteidigungsamt. ''Originating from the [[Vaterlandsbande|''Vaterlandsbande]], which was an irregular fighting force raised during the Great Troubles by the Vaterlandspartei as a means of combating the equally irregular and partisan forces of the various communist, socialist, and democratic groups of the time, the Volksmacht was officially organized with the rise of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat as the "final defense of the nation". Unlike all other military branches and paramilitary organizations, all citizens from conscription age (16) to 70 years old are considered to be members of such a force, and thusly those even with entirely civilian jobs are expected to serve when called. Volksmacht troops were most commonly used during the Civil War of the State by both sides, but other conflicts have also prompted limited usages of the militia en masse, including the various anti-pirate and rebel campaigns in the periphery of the nation and against revolting xenoi dominions. Their most common usage, however, is as assistants to local law enforcement in the formation of a makeshift "posse". ''These groups of law enforcement and armed civilians are formed in response to civil unrest, terrorism, or manhunts. History ''Work in progress. Organization Units in the Volksmacht are organized in accordance to population, importance, and location. No official "high command" exists for the Volksmacht with the exception of political officers within the Vaterlandspartei ''— it is expected that local SS and NVa commands are to adopt ''Volksmacht units into their overall combat and command hierarchy. When it is determined by local officials that the Volksmacht's ''presence is needed, a region-wide notice is issued for all volunteers to take up arms (or retrieve equipment at designated sites). In addition to this, local paramilitary groups such as the SS, NVa, and even the ''Staatspolizei ''are able to obligate citizens that they come across into forming cooperative units. These units can be as small as 2-man cells to as large as entire battalions depending on the objectives and population density. Command of these units is primarily delegated to SS officers, then officers within the NVa, and finally officers within the Stapo. Uniform and insignia Officially, no uniform exists for those serving in the ''Volksmacht during times of combat, as emphasis is placed on their abilities to wage irregular warfare as partisans, thus allowing units to blend into and out of civilian populations. However, due to the presence of identification tags and the proliferation of party armbands, it is expected that members of the Volksmacht wear both. In addition to this, their ranks are usually featured as additions to their clothing near the collar of their shirts and on their arms wherever possible. Work in progress. Ranks Work in progress. Equipment Volksmacht personnel are expected to utilize their own personal firearms, with dispersal of weapons and equipment only occurring in times of logistical stability or resource abundance. Printing of makeshift weaponry, procurement of explosives and weapons from aforementioned stashes, and looting of bodies for weapons and ammunition are all encouraged means of attaining such if someone does not personally own one. Work in progress. Training Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Volksmacht Category:Paramilitary organizations Category:Military Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat